rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krystal Hydralisk/the fiction I'm writing is Wip
The Last Ships Out-Bound The year is 2090 and an unfortunate fate has befallen the world of Earth. A world running out of resources and governments that are loosing control of the citizens within the country, have prompted several dozen companies to be formed with the intention of saving mankind from this horrible fate of destruction from occurring. The plan they propose is to send ships carrying highly educated teenagers into space in order to safe their race. ..the story is focused on three such crews, the crews of the last ships to leave earth for space. . . the Forward Unto Destiny, the Executioner of Winter, and the Crescent Moon. These three ships were all built and designed by the Daedalus Corporation. This corporation was the first of many companies to use and develop a system that used the newest man made element Element #115, which after many trials and tests was discovered it's ability to create a worm holes that allow objects to jump giant distances in seconds, this technology while dangerous and unstable is the key to the survival of those teenagers sent to this world that was discovered, Mythica 3. I woke and blinked away the blurriness in my eyes, I couldn't remember why today was so important but in the back of my mind I felt the importance of today. Searching for answer to my wondering question I looked at my calender and immediately. noticed the date the was circled in red marker and say the date; January, the 5th of 2090. .isn't that the . Its the launch date for the mission to save the world. . . and that's today . . . And I'm in bed wasting time!! I hurried and jumped out of bed and looked on my chair next to my desk and saw my uniform ready and waiting for me to wear it. I quickly throw on the uniform and run down the halls and stairs to the cafe where my crew and the other crews are waiting for everyone to assemble before the launch. “Glad that you could make it Lt.!” shouts a tall Blonde female, that's standing amongst the crowd of crew member's. “Ashley, don't make me toss you out of an airlock when we get up to space!” I yell back. “You won't do that I'm the best engineer on the ship!” Ashley shouts back slightly concerned and looking at Dani with a pout on her face. “We'll have to see about that Ash! Whats the crowd for?” I ask trying to figure out why so many people were crowding around one table. “It's the last Assignments for the crew station's, on board the Destiny's compartments.” said Ashley. “What did you get Ash?” I asked. Ashley smiles and declares with extreme pride, “I get to be in the Core control room, I bet you're going to be in a lame area Dani~” “Oh yeah, I bet a two days worth of rations that we're in the same area again?” I said in retaliation. Ashley rolls her eyes and I using my superior height to see over the others to search for my own name or my nickname amongst the assignments. The assignments go by the rank of the person, then their name, and finally the position. I finally spot my name after searching for it for what seemed like hours- “Lt. Commander Krys “Dani” Ritter – Core Control Room, aboard ''Forward unto Destiny” ''read it over again to be sure and smile with the satisfaction of proving Ashley wrong again. It seems that the day is going well for me. I casually walk behind Ashley who at the time was eating a plate of scrambled eggs, crisp and delicious Bacon, with two buttery slices of toast. I almost mentally drool at the site we hadn't been allowed food like this in quite awhile and this would be the last time that we eat Earth food aside from our two months worth of ration's and other various things we'd be taking with us when we go to Mythica 3. I wonder if there will be other species of animals we've never thought of existing before. I've always wished I could see something more exotic than the pictures in animal biology books. After all the majority of all animal species have gone extinct due to us humans destroying their habitats and the worlds weather becoming so erratic that in the middle of summer it can start a blizzard and most animal couldn't adapt quick enough to the erratic weather changes. Many plant species also died off due to the weather, but thankfully I reminded some of our supervisors that we should take the seeds of the plants we have here and bring them with us to Mythica 3, they were overjoyed and accepted my idea and within a few months they assembled a massive amount of varieties in the seeds they found. My stomach growls hungrily as I trail off in thought and am brought back to my current situation of needing food and telling Ashley of our similar assigned location on the Forward unto Destiny. I walk past her and get my own breakfast to quell my hunger, a plate of my favorite food no matter the time of day; four cheese pizza. As I went to get my beloved food I saw what appeared to be a mountain pass by my side. I didn't think much of it, all I wanted was to go get my food. As I grabbed a box of pizza, I had the sudden craving for a bit of Chinese noodles. I looked over to where they usually are and see nothing in the large container. I think back to that mountain I saw earlier and immediately knew the culprit; Raine Grimmoire, she was a good friend of his and they'd known each other for years, but she had a craving for Chinese noodles, and a stomach that could handle huge portions of the stuff. Category:Blog posts